Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853)
}} Estate STATE OF ILLINOIS, MORGAN COUNTY, COUNTY COURT IN THE MATTER OF ESTATE OF SAMUEL B. JONES, DECD. The petition of Henry S. Riggs...showeth..that... Samuel Bennett Jones died on or about 24 February, last past intestate, (1853). That said deceased died possessed of ...personal property..., the value whereof does not exceed ..about $600... Samuel left surviving him, his widow, Elizabeth Jones and six children, to wit: *Daniel R. Jones, *Wilmoth Langston, wife of Larkin B. Langston, *Lewis W. Jones, *Thomas J. Jones, *James Y. Jones, all of age, one granddaughter, the daughter of Joel Jones, deceased, named Wilmoth Caroline (it looks like Catherine was crossed out and Caroline written over it) Potter, also of age, and who has intermarried with Jeremiah J. Potter. ...Your petitioner prays that you will "grant letters of administration to him upon the estate of the said Samuel B. Jones, his widow having relinquished her right to administer in the ______to your petitioner as will appear by her relinquishment herewith filed..." Signed by Henry Riggs 1st March 1853 Also a signature page showing signatures of heirs Daniel R. Jones, Larkin B. Langston, Lewis W. Jones, Alexander Jones, and Thomas J. Jones, signed and dated Jacksonville, 2nd October A.D. 1854 Public Records *Unites States Federal Census **1810 Hopkinsville, Christian County, Kentucky ***M16-25 ***F16-25 ***M>10 ***F>10 **1820 Goshen Twp., Madison Co., IL **1830 Morgan County, Illinois ***M40-49 ***F40-49 ***M20-29 ***F20-29 ***M15-19 ***M10-14 ***M10-14 ***M5-9 ***M5-9 **1840 Morgan County, Illinois ***M50-59 ***F40-49 ***M30-39 ***F30-39 ***F30-39 ***M15-19 ***F15-19 ***F15-19 ***M5-9 ***F5-9 ***F5-9 ***M>5 **1850 Morgan County, Illinois - #1390 ***Samuel Jones, 64 VA, farmer, $2000 ***Elizabeth Jones, 55 GA ***Solomon Potter, 16 TN, farmer ***Susan Potter, 14 TN ***Elijah Potter, 13 KY ***Lydia Potter, 21 TN *Illinois State Census **1820 Madison County, Illinois - Samuel Jones **1835 Morgan County, Illinois - Samuel Jones *Tax Lists **1809-1815 Christian Co., KY Jones/Potter/James Family Bible http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~mooreorless/potter-2.htm Transcribed in 11/2000 by Andrew L. Moore (PAmoores@juno.com), Great Great Great Grandson of Susan (Potter) Smith Richardson Hacker Wilcox, Who was the daughter of (either Absalom or Ed) and Elizabeth (Evans) Potter; And as given to me by a relative of Mrs. Margaret (Potter) Russell, Who was the granddaughter of Josiah and Susan (Potter) Smith And the daughter of Elizabeth (Smith) and John A. Potter. "This bible has been handed down thru the years to many families thru the three generations all on my mother's side. My grandmother gave it to me in 1926 the year she passed away. She was born in 1836. Margaret Russell." BIRTHS *Samuel B. Jones was born Jul 12 1786.* *Sally Jones his wife was born Jan 12 1782. *Daniel R. Jones was born Feb 1 1809. *Wilmoth L. Jones was born Feb 14 1810. *Samuel B. Jones was born Sep 20 1811. *Joel F. Jones was born Feb 10 1813. *William B. Jones was born Mar/Jun 28 1814. *Lewis W. Jones was born Mar 28 1817. *Alexander Jones was born Nov 15 1818. *Thomas Jones was born Sep 18 1820. *James Y. Jones the seventh son born Jul 12 1822. *Elizabeth (Evans) (Potter) Jones wife of Sam'l B. Jones was born Aug 6 1795. *William Potter born Aug 26 1816. *Even/Evan Potter born Mar 19 1818. *Asalom Potter born Jan 10 1820. *Polly Potter born Oct 8 1822. *Elizabeth Potter born Nov 9 1824. *John Potter born Oct 11 1823. *Thomas Potter born Jan 24 1827. *Lydia Potter born Jan 16 18?? (30?) *Jeremiah Jackson Potter born Mar 24 1831. *Solomon Potter born Oct 10 1833. *Susan Potter born Apr 3 1836. *Elijah Potter born Jun 6 1837. *Josiah Potter born Sep 18 1839. *Isaac Potter born Jun 6 1837. *Elizabeth Malinda Thomson born Jun 25 1852. *Murssa (sp?) Ann Chapman born Jun 23 1824. DEATHS *William B. Jones died Sep 1815. *Samuel B. Jones died Jun 1819. *Joel F. Jones died Jul 29 1834. *Sally Jones, wife of Samuel B. Jones, died Oct 11 five minutes before 4 in the morning in 1845. *Elizabeth (Evans) (Potter) (James) Brunk died Feb 21 1880, aged 86. Transcriber's Note: Included in this bible was a sheet containing other vital information on the James family. Elizabeth Smith, the daughter of Josiah and Susan (Potter) Smith, married a John A. Potter (no relation - came from England in the 1870s) on 25 Feb 1875 in Carrolton, Greene Co, IL. They had a number children, including Margaret (Potter) Russell and Ellen (Potter) James. Ellen had married a Pete J. James. Ellen and Pete had a son named Roy who married three times, the last to Delphia ______. It is from Delphia that I obtained this bible. Below is the James information, with amplifications in ( ): *Peter J. James, born Cincinnati OH 2 Jun 1876, died 21 Nov 1944. *Ellen (Potter) James, born Winchester IL 4 Oct 1883, died 17 Apr 1948. *Floyd James, born Frontenac KS 20 Jul 1900, died 20 Jul 1901 (age 1). *Roy James, born Mineral KS 8 Sep 1901 (died 13 Apr 1984, buried Hayden CO). *Harry James, born Dennison TX 7 Nov 1902, died 12 Mar 1907. *Irene James, born Oklahoma City OK 12 Jan 1906. Pete J. James married Ellen Potter in Mineral Kansas on 21 Mar 1898. __SHOWFACTBOX__